The University of Virginia has demonstrated a continuing commitment to the provision of quality animal care in support of its research and teaching programs. Support has been in the form of quality professional care, staff and student training, and attention to issues of animal well-being. The University recently completed a 6100 square foot addition to its animal facilities. In several older facilities there has been the need to replace aging cage washers. This grant seeks support for one such replacement. This replacement is essential for sanitation requirements. The grant also asks for support for mice isolation units to house the first generation progeny of the core transgenic facility. These units will be centrally assigned and allocated to ensure cost-effectiveness. In addition, support is sought for primate housing. This request is in response to the University's designation as a center for research in contraception and fertility. Basic research is done on a number of species, but there is a growing emphasis on the primate research model. New caging or well-being units are sought to guarantee top quality care that is consistent with various agency and professional practice standards. All of this caging will be centrally assigned so that use is maximized should the direction of research change.